Tough love
by ShaunaR
Summary: Sami leaves WWE and when his lover Dean refuses to leave with him Sami decides Dean will go...by any means necessary. The sadistic, psychotic side of Sami comes out when he is denied the man he is obsessed with!


this story is not for the faint hearted. It contains scenes of abuse and pain so if you don't like that stuff please turn away now. Thanks guys!

He paced back and forth across the room. He had planned the abduction from the day he left WWE. He had every detail down and yet he had still screwed up. In all the panic he had injected Dean with slightly more sedative than he had planned. He had heard a noise from outside the door and worried Seth and Roman would enter he freaked and rushed the job. Now here he was sitting cross legged on the floor staring across at deans unconscious figure laying on a mattress silently praying for some sign of life. Placing his hand gently on deans forehead he checked deans temperature when suddenly Dean gasped in his sleeping state. Relief flooding through him Sami tied deans hands to the pole he had cemented and fastened to the wall. It had taken months to set everything up just right. Now knowing Dean was safe and well Sami went to the far end of the room and settled himself down to sleep finally for a while.

Dean woke feeling weak and dazed as he came around. He tried to wipe his face but found his hands tied and his arms and shoulders in agony from being strained back. His head felt fuzzy and he tried to shake the feeling away. "How you feeling mate?" He heard, looking all around the room for the voice he had immediately recognised as that of his long time friend and love Sami Callaghan. "What the hell Sami! Let me loose! This is not funny you crazy bastard!" Dean growled. Sami just smiled. He loved deans fierce angry side. He could get very passionate when he was angry. In fact some of their best sex was when Dean had lost matches. Dean needed that release after a loss and he held nothing back. "Calm yourself Dean! You'll only hurt yourself!". Dean let out a sarcastic snort "I'll hurt myself? You fucking tied me to a fucking wall!". Grimacing Sami realised Dean wasn't going to co operate readily so he calmly walked over to Dean, he stroked deans face gently then grabbing the back of Dean's head slammed it into the wall knocking him out cold. Blood trickled down Dean's brow as he lay there motionless. Sami knelt down next to him and turning him on his back wiped the blood away with his hand before kissing Dean gently on the lips whispering "I didn't wanna have to do that! Why you gotta fight me Dean!". Untying Dean, Sami dragged his heavy mass across the room and lifted him onto the double bed he had placed against the wall in the far corner. He immediately chained deans wrists and ankles to the four bars at each corner of the bed. He hoped Dean would not waken before he had finished. His task would be made more difficult with Dean fighting him. Grabbing the scissors Sami began his quest to cut Dean's clothes off, starting with his shirt. Thankfully it came off with relative ease. Now for the jeans Sami sighed. He knew they would be difficult. He slit up the side of the left leg all the way to the top before doing the same on the right side. Then he undid the button and zip and tried pulling them off but they refused to budge. Sami realised he was going to have to get rough with them so grabbing the jeans at the waist Sami yanked them down Dean's hips and down his legs and off his body. He debated for a moment whether or not to remove the boxers but decided against hoping it would at least appease Dean a little however he couldn't help a small stroke of deans goods through the material. Sami watched as Dean's penis began to stir to life but stopped as Dean groaned. Sami stroked deans cheek and whispered down in his ear "it's alright". Disorientated Dean kissed Sami moaning lustily. Sami's hand slid down to grab Dean's ass and Dean tried to return the favour only to discover he couldn't move. Suddenly remembering he had been tied Dean began struggling frantically trying hard to kick out or at least break his bonds. Sami stared down at Dean seemingly confused as to why Dean would fight. He watched calmly as Dean yelled and screamed incoherently before climbing on top of Dean straddling his hips and punching him clean across the jaw. Dean glared up at him in shock. "The fuck you doing you crazy bastard?". This simply earned him another blow across the eye this time. He growled in agony. Sami grabbed deans dirty blonde hair pulling it back so Dean had no choice but to face him "rethinking leaving me Dean? You don't want me? Then no one can have you!". Before Dean could blink Sami had head butted him clean on the nose breaking it. Blood rushed from his nostrils as he struggled to breath. "It was you left not me" Dean choked out. Sami did not seem to notice as he bent down and eerily began to kiss Dean's nose. "How does that feel? Better? I don't wanna hurt you Dean!". Dean froze in confusion and fear. "Your mine Dean! Only mine!" Sami whispered. Out of fear for what Sami would do Dean replied "yes Sami yours". Sami's head shot up staring Dean in the eyes. He seemed to be attempting to see if Dean meant it or was just appeasing him. Leaning down Sami kissed Dean full on the lips grinding his pelvis deep against Dean's. He could feel his penis stirring. He ground harder into Dean desperate to be close to him when he felt Dean pull back slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Sami could feel the anger rising in him. If Dean loved him he wouldn't pull away! Reaching his right hand up he pulled Dean close using his hair and bit down hard on deans bottom lip causing him bleed. Dean growled in pain but couldn't escape as Sami held his lip tight between his teeth. He slid his tongue into deans mouth and kissed him roughly as he slipped his hand into deans boxers grasping deans cock hard and squeezing it. Dean was panting struggling to breath through the pain. Crawling down Dean's body, Sami pulled of the boxers and deans penis sprang free. He stroked it softly licking it up and down. Dean yelled "NO" and twisted with all his might to get away. He didn't want this. This wasn't the Sami he knew and cared for. This Sami was a monster! Sami looked at Dean as he cried out and told him "shut the fuck up or you'll be sorry!". Dean continued to struggle as he growled at Sami "you'll be fucking sorry when my boys get their hands on you!". Sami's head shot up "you better not be fucking them!". Grinning Dean said " hell no man, I make love to them!". Sami lost it! He bit down hard on Dean's penis causing Dean to scream in pain."love? Love? They don't fucking love you!" He said as he roughly grabbed deans balls and twisted them as hard as he could. Dean screamed as tears flowed down his cheeks but he refused to beg Sami to stop. He wouldn't show weakness. Closing his eyes Dean tried to block out everything. He thought of Roman with his long flowing dark locks that were so soft to the touch. With his muscular chest partially covered in tribal tattoo he was the most gentle lover Dean had ever had. He thought of Seth. His fun loving little lover. Although Seth was older he had a young innocence about him. Everything about Seth please him. He had woken many mornings to Seth gently kissing his face as Roman below the sheets pleasured Dean to a early morning orgasm.

Dean was disturbed from his thoughts suddenly as he felt his body being turned onto the stomach. Thinking he was free Dean tried to kick only to injure his ankle on the chains. Looking down he saw his ankles bleeding profusely from straining on the chains. Sami lay on deans back his erection pressing into deans ass. Sami had stripped off and as much as Dean wanted to ignore it he was as much attracted to Sami's body as he ever was. Sami whispered in deans ear as he rubbed his cock up and down Dean's crack "I love you Dean. I can't let you go. I'm nothing without you!". Dean groaned "if you love me you'd let me go and let me choose you!". Kissing down Dean's neck Sami sighed "you wouldn't return. I seen you with those two. But I'll give you a chance. If in the next 15 mins I can't make you cum then fine you can go!". Dean thought "shit!". He knew it would be hard but it was a chance. "Fine deal!". Sami glared down at Dean "if you cum, then your mine! For good! My property". Deans inner rage wanted to fight him on that but he held his tongue and nodded. Sami quickly picked up some lube and rubbed it over his cock. He didn't waste time preparing Dean, after all he only had 15minutes. Grabbing deans hair he pushed his cock hard and fast into deans puckered hole tearing him in the process. Dean screamed in agony. His whole body burned. Sami never gave Dean a chance to recover as he immediately began thrusting heavily into him. Blood began to cover Sami's cock from deans ass. Dean felt his penis twitch to life against his will. He began to think of bo Dallas naked and thankfully his penis although it didn't shrink, it didn't rise further. Big E, Dean thought, big E grinding! Vince McMahon in a dress he thought. That last one made him snort out a chuckle. Sami hearing Dean laugh upped his game and began stroking deans cock. "NO, NO!" Dean cried. Sami's other hand slid round to caress deans balls. Dean could feel it coming and no matter how he tried he couldn't stop himself ejaculating in Sami's hand. Smiling Sami shoved Dean flat on his stomach and stroking himself came over deans back. Tears streamed down Dean's cheeks as Sami rubbed his cum all over Dean. Reaching onto a shelf beside Dean Sami lifted down a pen knife. "The fucks that for?" Dean asked. "Marking my property" Sami calmly replied. Dean was confused until he felt the blade slice into his butt cheek. He could feel blood running and dripping down his cheek as Sami penned "PROPERTY OF SAMI" into his butt cheek. Deans head began to feel woozy from blood loss and his eyes began to blur. He shook his head a few times to awaken himself but soon gave in to the darkness.

"He's not awake yet!" Seth moaned. "He endured a lot" Roman replied " it's better he rests!". Sighing Seth knew Roman was right but he wouldn't feel better till Dean woke up. He leaned forward and kissed deans cheek and stroked his dirty blonde hair which was now covered in patches of dried blood. As Dean woke he felt the stroking and immediately hit out knocking Seth off the chair he was on. Roman raced over "easy Dean easy! It's alright! Your safe!". Dean sat up fast looking around him "where is he? Where's that fucker?". Seth smiled holding deans hand " after the beating Roman gave him? Either hospital or a mortuary!". Dean sighed. He didn't know what to say to them. He couldn't tell them what happened. Realising deans fears Roman placed his arm on deans hand and gently said "you don't have to tell us anything. We know. He told us when we got there. He thought we wouldn't want you after that"…smiling Roman continued "but we want you more. Love you dean!" And he kissed deans forehead as he drifted off into a safe deep sleep again in the arms of his true loves.


End file.
